NS: A Story of Pain and Torture
by love2be4gotten
Summary: Warning: Rape, torture, and cussing. Mature audience only.


**So... I was daydreaming, and this story just came out of nowhere. The plot was daydreamt during school, but I forgot about it, and then later in the night, I dreamt about it in my sleep... So I suppose this could be a nightmare series. Oh and one more thing, all stories in my nightmare series will be marked with NS from now on. So yea, that's about it. Oh, and it's another daemon/ vampire story.**

**This is also another JuuKimi fanfic, only because I feel as if I have way too many SasuNaru. So, please enjoy, if you can. :P **

************Important: **_**Because I don't want two POVs in this fanfic, everything will be in Juugo's view, but if the writing looks like this, it is a flashback from Kimimaro's view, and they are randomly strewn throughout the story.********_

**Warnings: Torture, rape, and other junk... This is a mature story, no children please. 18+ only please, but since you'll probably disobey it, at least act mature.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, just the plot.**

Recieving confirmation from my superiors, I begin my venture through the city. 'Look for any vampire residing in this city. They would know where the information was being hidden.' That was what I had been told, and so now I had to search.

This city was a vampire nest, but many vampires here tended to hide. Basically because this city was the headquarters for a vampiric society, the base where all plans were made by highly influential vampires. A base I had to infiltrate in order to get what I needed.

My senses told me there were vampires everywhere, but I didn't see any. Maybe because it was still morning. Humans littered the sidewalks, talking on cellphones, chatting back and forth, eating, drinking, going on with their pathetic lives.

Eyes scanning the landscape, I spot what I'm looking for. A lone vampire sitting outside a small cafe, staring forlorningly into space, head resting on his hand, and by the way he's dressed, I immediately know he is a prostitute. He may not be the most reliable source, but if he lived here, then he had to know the location of what I was looking for.

I watched the vampire from my place across the street, taking in his features. As I had noticed before, his clothing was that of a prostitute, skin tight black jeans, a short gray shirt that revealed his bare stomach, and a long black jacket, despite the heat. He had a small, almost feminine frame, his white hair falling to his shoulders, and the sun's rays lit up his pale skin. **(1) **Even from this distance, I could see that his eyes were green.

He must have been quite old if he was out here in daylight, but it may have been to my advantage. Making sure to hide any daemon traits, e.i. my eyes and aura, I made my way over to him. His eyes stayed out of focus, not noticing my presence. "Excuse me," I said, getting his attention as he moved his eyes to look at me. "Yes?"

His voice was almost raspy, as if he was tired and hadn't had a good rest in weeks, and his dull green eyes confirmed my suspiscions. "Name's Juugo. And I had a question." I start, watching his face for any emotion. "Kimimaro, what do you want?" He had a slight annoyed look in his face. "I'm new in town, and I was wondering if you knew where I could find some, fun? Maybe you'd like to come to my place?" His eyes narrowed a bit, "look, I'm off duty. Go away." His eyes flared with irritation as he looked away, and I had to hold in a chuckle. He thought he had a choice, cute.

"That's fine, because I didn't intend to pay." His eyes snapped back to me with confusion and slight anger, but they opened wide when he saw my eyes. "Daemon," he muttered lowly immediately rising and backing away. I snatched his arm, stopping his retreat, "where are you going? We have much to discuss."

I let out a small, dark chuckle as the vampire began to struggle, yelling out curses and attracting attention. I ignored the looks the humans began shooting me, and began to pulling the vampire along with me. His claws were out now, and scratching my hand that was holding onto him.

"Let go of me stupid bastard," Kimimaro growled, doing his best to pull away from my grip. I tightened my fingers around his arm, not paying him any mind. At least where we were heading wasn't too far, just a bit off ways from the city. The vampire was practically being dragged now, and I was begining to lose my patience. "Quit it," I warned, ready to kick the crap out of him.

He didn't pay my words any heed and continued his squabbling, and relief filled me at seeing our destination coming into view. This cave-like building was a perfect place for me to conduct any business I had in this city, and it was here that I would pry the needed information from the vampire.

Phasing through the rock wall easily, the vampire freaked out even more, and when we reached the main room inside of the cave, I tossed the vampire onto the ground. "Listen up vampire, tell me what I need to know." He glared at me from the ground, but there was fear in his eyes.

"Tell you what?" Kimimaro hissed, his fangs were protruding from his mouth in agitation. I stalked closer to him, and grabbing his neck, thrusted him against the wall. "Where is the chip?" When he didn't respond, I tightened my grip around his neck. "Where is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He gasped, his air supply being limited. "Don't lie, if you don't know where the chip is, then where is the vampire society headquarters?"

_**"This is the vampire society, what made you think you could do such a thing? Do you understand now what position you're in?" I nodded, somewhat reluctantly. "I understand." He continued to stare at me with cold eyes, "and do you accept full responsibility?" "I do." His frown deepened, "if you tell me whose orders you did this under, your punishment may be lightened a bit."**_

_**I see where he was going with this, but I was no rat. "I take full responsiblility. I acted on the impulses of myself." I felt like a robot, repeating words that I had gone over and over in my head. He laughed, but I could tell it was forced, "stupid vampire. So be it, you want full responsibility, then I'll give it to you."**_

Kimimaro's body twitched slightly, and his eyes narrowed, "the what? What are you talking about? I don't know what that is!"

A vampire that didn't know what the vampire society was? Liar. No vampire did not know what it was, it was just impossible. "Last chance vampire, or the consequences will be dire, I can promise you that." He was choking from the lack of air, so I loosened my grip a little so he could breathe and answer my question. "I don't know." He gasped out, anger in his eyes.

"Fine then." I threw him onto the ground hard, and as he flinched, I manifested chains from the ground, efficiently restraining him around the neck and wrists. He glared at the chains, then back at me, but I wasn't finished yet, oh no. I took hold of his jacket, forcing it off of him, and doing the same to his shirt.

His eyes were filled with something I couldn't place, but despite his thrashing about, I managed to rid him of all his clothing, tearing most of it in the process. Oh well. The vampire covered his naked body with his arms and legs, trying to conceal his more private areas.

I moved away from Kimimaro and went to my lab supplies, and searching around a bit, I found what I was looking for. A long, black whip. Taking it and going back to the vampire, I watched as he looked at the whip, and familiarity flashed in his eyes. Had he been beaten by one of these before?

There were bruises all over his body, possibly marks from his prostitution life. Maybe he knew then what this was going to feel like. Good. Maybe it would make him spill my information more easier.

_**My head hurts, and my body is bleeding profusedly. I don't know where I am, but I do know that the pain isn't over. The punishment for sneaking into this damn place is intense, I don't have any clothing on and being beaten and raped constantly is normal now. It feels wierd to think that being raped and beaten is normal, but it's is what my life consisted of now. I can taste the coppery blood in my mouth, and I have the urge to spit it out, but swallow since this was the only blood I got nowadays. **_

_**The sound of steps coming towards me resounds around the room, and that vampire is back with a whip. "Ready for today's punishment?" I only glare, knowing what I said wouldn't matter. "Don't make such a face, you chose this after all. And remember, one sound and it will get worse." I've felt the sting of the whip before, and it was hell. I can only shut my eyes as he rose it in the air.**_

The whip lashes against his bare arms, and he grits his teeth in pain, but he doesn't cry out. I raise the whip again, and bring it down onto chest, making sure to draw blood this time. Still no sound leaves his lips, and his eyes open slightly, glaring at me, mocking me. Angrily, I bring the whip down onto him over and over, not caring that I was overdoing it just a bit. The sound of leather smacking against his bare skin brought a sadistic satisfaction to me, but he was ruining it by gritting his teeth together and being silent.

I stopped, grabbing hold of my anger and reconstructing my composure. The vampire hadn't made one noise, and he laid in his own blood, unconcious. Stupid vampire. I would get the information from him, no matter how long it took.

It had been a week now, and still the vampire hadn't cracked. Beating after beating, and still he insisted that he didn't know what I was talking about. Though it was irritating that he hadn't told me what I wanted to hear, I did enjoy having to inflict him pain.

But maybe pain wasn't enough. What was worse than pain? I thought for a bit, and the answer easily came to me. Humiliation. I could do much worse things than cause him physical pain, though that was on the agenda as well. I would break his spirit, and cause him mental damage, and only then would he reveal the chip's whereabouts.

I look up from my work space and watch the still nude vampire who in turn is staring at the cieling. I had moved him from the ground and onto one of the examination tables, strapping down his wrists over his head. Kimimaro had long ago stopped trying to break free from the straps and cussing me out, and it made the lab much quieter.

The quiet was too good to ruin, unfortunately, I needed that information as soon as possible. I rose from my desk and made my way towards him. His eyes shifted towards me, but he refocused on the ceiling once more. Really, you'd think the vampire would have known better than to try ignoring me. "You ready to tell me what I want?"

Kimimaro didn't look at me, "I told you already, I don't know what you want." He spoke calmly, and though it wasn't spoken with real emotion, it still angered me. I went back to my desk and scavaged through my drawers, looking for the duct tape. Finding it, I went back to the vampire, who was now looking at me with uncertainty.

Pulling a strip from the tape, I forced it onto his mouth, not wanting to hear him cuss once more. A low growl was coming from his throat as he rubbed his face into his shoulder to get the tape off. "Silence," I told him, as I took hold of his hair and flipped him onto his stomach roughly. His hand bindings twisted around his arms, and luckily for him, they didn't pinch into his skin. I tied down his kicking legs onto the examination table, spreading them wide open, and his struggling body was amusing to watch.

His breathing was frantic as he tried to pull himself up, and his claws were uselessly scratching the examination table. "Will you tell me now?" His eyes glared into mine, and his growling continued. "Fine, have it your way." Taking his look as a 'no.' This vampire was obviously no virgin, prostitute or not, so that meant I could be as rough as I wanted. Not that I would have been gentle.

I grabbed the whip that was now laying against the bottom of the examination table, and studied it carefully. Yes, this would do nicely. The vampire was watching warily with his green eyes narrowed, but it was evident that he was afraid. "Remember, you brought this on yourself." I switched my hold on the whip, turning it so that I was holding the front end, handle out.

Kimimaro still didn't understand what I intended to do, but that would make this next part much more amusing. Moving behind him, I prodded his backside with the end of the whip, and eyes widening, the vampire now knew what was going to happen.

He tried to move away from the whip end, but he couldn't move far with his bindings. I watched his struggling for a few moments before shoving the whip into his ass, though it was a bit hard since he was tight. Kimimaro stiffened before flailing as much as he could wildly. I didn't wait for him to adjust before thrusting the whip in and out of him forcifully. A throaty whining sounds from him, and his eyes are shut tightly.

I leaned towards him, still moving the object, twisting it painfully, "this can stop if you tell me what I want to know." His eyes slightly open and there is an almost pleading look on his face. "No answer?" I asked, pulling the tape off his mouth and pushing the whip deeper and deeper until it could go no further. His mouth opened in a silent gasp, eyes narrowed in pain, but he wasn't answering.

"How long do you want this to go on?" I growled, irritated that he wasn't cuopperating. He didn't speak, and instead chose to glare at the wall. I let go off the whip, but kept it inside of him. Moving in front of him, I crouched to his level, "I can that you are well trained." His eyes were fully open now, but he didn't display any emotion,"what do you mean?"

"I mean, whatever punishment I give you, you're silent. Have you endured such things before, maybe during your prostitution jobs?"

_**My breathing is shallow, and because I am a vampire, my body won't die. But I wish it would. How long was this punishment going to be? For all eternity? I can hear voices coming towards me, but I don't open my eyes and continue to lean on the wall. "Kimimaro, wake up." I don't listen, and ignore the vampire. "Listen brat!" **_

_**He grabbed my hair, pulling it and twisting my head to look at him. I glowered him, and had to calm myself down before I jumped into a battle I knew I couldn't win. "Stop giving me that look, I came to offer you a deal." "I decline. Now leave." I snarl, not caring that the effort was already making me tired. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter."**_

_**"Don't tell me what to do!" He laughed, "such malice, don't worry, your job will include something you're very good at." I didn't want to ask, but I knew I had to, "and what would that be?" "Prostitution."**_

He flinches, but doesn't respond. "Why must you insist on being so stubborn?" This was pointless. Obviously this vampire was either a tough safe to crack, or he really didn't know anything. I had to find another vampire, one that for sure had the information that I was looking for.

I rise from the ground and move back behind him, yanking the whip out of him, making him flinch in pain. Tossing the whip onto the ground, I untie his bindings around his wrists and ankles, but chain his neck. He remains laying down, not looking as if he cared what I might do to him next.

The gray under his eyes tells me that he is exhausted, and the dialation in his eyes tells me he is hungry. I hadn't fed him once since I had brought him here, and he must have been surviving purely on his own blood. But he didn't seem to complain, almost as if he really didn't mind it.

Sighing, I release my claws and cut a thin line across my wrist, and offer the blood that flows from it to the vampire. He doesn't look interested, and closes his eyes. He must have figured that it was best if he kept some of his wits about him. **(2) **I pulled back my arm and turn away, beginning to leave the cave, my time limit to find that chip was running out. If I didn't find it in the next two weeks, I would have a lot of explaining to do to the superiors.

A week left, and still Kimimaro hadn't spilled any information, and I had not found a vampire who knew what I was looking for. Currently, I was sitting at the cafe where I had first spotted Kimimaro. My eyes scanned each human and vampire that crossed my path, searching for a potential victim.

Unlike what I had done with Kimimaro, I snatched any vampire that looked as if he or she would have any information on the chip, and when they refused one time to tell me what I wanted, I killed them. These corpses were what I fed Kimimaro, and though he had resisted at first, he complied at the end.

Two vampires walking across from me catch my attention. They look like idiots, by the way they are horse playing, and I chose to ignore them. That is until they begin to talk about something that immediately catches my interest. "So the boss is really angry since Kimimaro dispappeared." The taller vampire told his companion, and the shorter one nodded, "well I would expect him to. Kimimaro is the only one who knows where the chip is located."

I feel my fists clench at the information, and anger starts to cloud my mind. I rise from the chair and appear in front of the vampires. They freeze for a second, suprised at my sudden appearance. "You two look like a couple of sensible vampires." I say, stepping closer to the scared stiff vampires, "so tell me. Where is the Vampire Society Headquarters?"

One part of the mission is complete, I now knew where the society was located. The only thing left was to get the chip from that damn lying vampire. I glare at the two vampires that lie in a pool of their own blood. They wouldn't be moving again, and I was determined to make it the same for Kimimaro. Angrily, I transported out of the secluded alley and back into the cave in front of the vampire. He barely registers that I am standing in front of him.

"You lied." I growled. The vampire stared at me confused, "what do you mean?" "You lied, you said you didn't know where the chip was." His face didn't change, "I don't know. I didn't lie." I slammed my fist onto the table, causing a beaker to fall onto the floor, glass shattering into pieces. "Don't fuck with me!"

The vampire shrunk back as much as he could with his neck restrained to the table. "I didn't lie, I swear!" He was lying, he had to. That other vampires weren't, I could tell instantly. But why couldn't I tell if this vampire was telling the truth? No, he had to be lying. "I'll give you one last chance to redeem yourself. Where. Is. The. Chip?" I said slowly, and the vampire was staring fearfully at me. "I told you, I don't know!"

Anger rises in me, and I was getting a headache. I eyed the mess of glass on the floor, and an idea struck me. Stooping down, I picked up the largest piece of glass. Fingering the shard in my hands gently, I glared at the vampire who watched me, and made my way to him. His face looked as if he knew what I meant to do with this glass, but it would still be fun.

When I was standing in front of him, his body began to shake. "You know what to do." I told him, and he hesitated. "Now." I growled, not liking that fact that he was reverting back his old ways. These past few days had consisted of rigorous routines, routines that both humiliated him and amused me.

Today it was going to be painful for him, more so than usual, the glass shard would assure that. He kept looking from me to the shard, not making a move. I moved closer to him, and grabbed a handful of his hair, making him face me eye to eye. "Don't make me repeat myself." His breathing had become short and fast, and it signalled that he was fearful of what I would do to him.

Slowly, the vampire began moving into position, a position that I had forced him to accomadate in case he ever crossed the line. His eyes were shut, fangs already protruding from his mouth, and his lower half raised to give me access. "This doesn't have to continue, just tell me where it is." He shook his head wildly, "I don't know, I swear!" "Wrong answer." I run my tongue over the glass shard, already enjoy the shaking of the vampire's body.

I take hold of him, spreading his legs so that I had a full view of his ass. Taking the shard, I slowly shove it into him, and the jagged edges instantly draw blood. As blood begins to drip, I know instantly that this was going to scar him physically and mentally. A noise of pain escapes his lips, but other than that, he doesn't say a word. I twisted the glass, thrusting it not completely in, but enough to damage his insides.

Feeling that it's enough, I pull the shard from his bloodied ass, dropping it on the floor. It only infuriates me more that he refuses to beg, cry, or make _some _kind of noise. "Nothing?" He shakes his head, desperate to get away. Time for my last wild card. I climbed onto of the examination table, and unbutton my pants.

Hearing the sound of clothing being removed, his body becomes frozen. Moving to his ear, I whipser, "Don't worry, your blood will be our lube." He doesn't respond, and continues to tightly shut his eyes.

Removing my arousal from my pants, I position myself to his opening. I have to repress a chuckle from the look on his face. I had only fucked him with objects before, never like this, but the smell of blood was too arousing for me to ignore. I placed one hand onto the back of his neck, keeping his top half down onto the table, and my other hand under his stomach, keeping his bottom half risen.

I force myself into his tight opening, sliding easily because of the blood,and not caring that I was aggravating his cuts from the glass. His ass was clenching nicely around my cock, and I shivered in delight. I was going to force him to make some kind of noise, whether he wanted to or not. I began thrusting into him, loving the way his breaths were shaky from fear and pain.

Although he was making small noises each time I thrusted into him, it wasn't enough. I paused slightly in my thrusting, observing the vampire under me. His eyes were still shut, and his hands were on his mouth, muffling any noise he might have made.

I couldn't have that, now could I? I pulled out and grabbed him by the arm, turning him over onto his back. His eyes stayed shut, and he tried to curl into a ball. Taking hold of both his wrists, I pulled them over his head, pinning them to the table. Kimimaro opened his eyes, staring into mine, and I felt a small chuckle escape my lips, "What's wrong? Not having fun?" He didn't respond, but that didn't bother me. He'd be making noise soon enough.

I used my free hand to spread him once more, and penetrated him again, and immediately my ears are rewarded by a small whimper. The sound sends a chil up my spine, and my claws extend, making sure to dig into his side to make him bleed more. He was a bloodied mess by now, bleeding from his abused hole, from various scratches that I made, his mouth from biting himself, and from wounds that just reopened.

The sight and smell was a pure turn on, and for a moment the chip was out of my mind. I only wanted to hurt the vampire, make him scream in pain, make him cry and beg for mercy. I rammed into him continuously, hitting different angles with bruising strength. As I did this, I watched the vampire's face for emotion and I am not disappointed as his face reads pure discomfort and pain.

His eyes are still staring into mine, and I feel more chills run up my spine at the thought that the vampire was watching me rape him. There are tears welling up in his, and suddenly, he isn't so still anymore. "Stop it!" Kimimaro screamed, twisting around to make me let go of him and get off. His outburst shocks me, and makes me release his wrists, almost making me lose my balance, but I regain it quickly. Using both my hands, I take hold of both of his wrist once more, and hold them down on either side of him.

I lean in, folding him with me, "I won't stop until you tell me where the chip is." There's pain and confusion in his eyes. "I don't know!" I growl, irritated, and move more roughly, this new angle allowing me to force myself deeper into him, and a strangled cry comes from his mouth. "Stop it! Please, stop..." The last two words are practically whimpered, and his voice is cracking.

He begins repeating the words over and over, almost like a mantra. Deciding he's had enough I pull out again and rebutton my pants. **(3) **Getting off the table, I examine the vampire who's still repeating the phrase, now curled closely to himself. I would leave him alone for now, and maybe later clean him up.

Even after all that, he still insisted he didn't know where the chip was at. This called for drastic measures. I would have to go to the Vampire Society Headquarters and seek out the leader. It would have beeen a bit difficult, seeing as there was a lot of vampires around, but I had my ways of sneaking in. I simply disguised myself as a vampire, and since I had Kimimaro's vampiric scent on me, it wasn't that hard to pull it off.

So now, I was strolling down the street and straight into the headquarters, which was strangely an old rundown looking building. You'd think a vampire's quarters would be more, well, more respectable. But if this was how they wanted things, then so be it. I really didn't care, I just wanted that chip!

Turn after turn, this damn building was almost like a maze. A few times, a couple of vampires gave me odd looks, but didn't say anything. I desperately wanted to grab one of the vampires and demand that they tell me where the leader resided. Of course, doing that would only result in trouble and drawing attention to myself.

A strong scent hits my nose. A scent of authority. This had to be the leader's vampiric aura reaching my nose. I follow the smell, and a few moments later, I am standing in front of door that is painted red, different from all the others that are painted brown or gray.

I open the door and enter, noticing it is almost bare. A pale vampire is sitting at a lone desk in the middle of the room, talking on the phone and slightly glaring at me. I decide to wait until he is finished before questioning him, and take the moment to observe him better. He has semi long gray hair tied up in a ponytail, and glasses on his face. A plaque on his desk reads 'Kabuto.' No last name.

Finally he hangs up, and continues to glare at me. "Is there a good reason why you barged into my office without any consideration?" I smirked before moving closer, "actually yes, there is. I would like to know where you've hidden the chip." The smirk on my face widens when his face is filled with slight fear. "I don't know what you could be refering to, but pray tell me, how did you get in here daemon?"

I allow the disguise to go away, my true forme returning to me, "simple, I borrowed the scent from one of your vampires." "Kimimaro." It's not a question, but a statement. I grabbed his collar before he could make a move, and I lift him off the ground effortlessly. He doesn't struggle, but instead is glaring at me, "if you have Kimimaro, than why are you here asking for the chips' location?" I tighten my grip, "isn't it obvious? I still don't know where it is, and if you don't tell me now, I'll make your death slow and painful."

He begins his useless struggling, "Kimimaro has the damn chip!" "Then why does he deny it?" I snarl. No one could endure that much torture, especially the one I had given him a couple of hours ago. "Because he doesn't remember!" I loosen my grip, "what do you mean he doesn't remember?"

"Orochimaru, the ex-leader hid the chip on Kimimaro, and wiped his memory." "So where is it then?" "I don't know! Only Orochimaru would know, and he's been dead for a month." I tossed him against the wall, turning to leave. The useless gray haired vampire wasn't worth the time to kill. If I wanted to know the location, the only thing to do was jog the vampire's memory.

I transport out of the rundown building and back to my cave. Kimimaro is staring at the wall as usual, with eyes looking even more lifeless than usual. His stomach was barely rising with shaky breaths, and I know instantly that if he was human, he would have long ago died. "Get up vampire."

His eyes slowly move to me, and he struggles to get up. Once he does manage to sit up, he waits for me to speak. "Do you know where the chip is at?" The question has long been dried out, and I see he feels the same. He shakes his head, "I don't." His voice is hoarse, and I figure it to be from his last punishment.

"Think really hard, do you know what the vampire society is?" He slightly narrows his eyes, but nothing seems to strike him familiar. He shakes his head. "What about Kabuto, do you know who that is?" Something sparks in his mind, but I can tell that it isn't enough. "And Orochimaru, do you remember him?"

_**Forcifully dragged into a different room, washed harshly, and then thrown into another room. The sunlight hurt my eyes, but not enough to kill me. I was too old for it to leave more than an itchy sensation on my skin. "From now on, you'll be keeping this safe." Orochimaru said, holding out a small ball with a chain. I hesitantly took it from his hands, "what is it?" I was too tired to really pick a fight right now. "Important information that can lead to the daemon demise." **_

_**I stared at him in disbelief, "and if this is true, then why am I holding it?" He smirked, "it's simply really, daemons from all over will be searching for this piece. They'd never suspect that we'd leave it with a normal vampire." I eyed it doubtfully, but placed it inside my jacket pocket, making sure to zip it shut so it wouldn't fall out. "And if I decide to hand it over to a daemon?" **_

_**Orochimaru laughed, "that won't be a problem." I cocked my head, "and why is that? Are you threatening me?" He shook his head, clearly amused. "Of course not. You won't give it to the enemy because you won't remember having it." Before I could question further, something struck the back of my head, and before I blacked out, I swore I could hear more than one voice in the room and his assistant Kabuto appeared in front of me.**_

He remembered. I could tell from the look in his eyes, and they were filled with a mixture of different emotions. His eyes are semi closed, and his hand is pressed against his head as if willing away a headache. I leaned towards him and whispered in his ear, "where is it?" His eyes wouldn't look at me, and he looked as if he didn't know who he was anymore, not that he did in the beginning. I waited for his answer, patience running thin, before he finally spoke, "...jacket pocket."

I almost didn't hear his words, but as soon as he revealed its hiding place, I went to retrieve it. Picking up his jacket from the heap of clothing from the ground, I searched each of the pockets before pulling out the ball on the chain. Finally, my job was done. I pulled my cell out from my pocket and dailed my superior's number. He answered on the second ring, "what is it Juugo?" "Mission accomplished sir." I reported. "Good. Destroy it and head back to base." "Roger that, sir." I responded, hanging up the phone.

I crushed the ball between my fingers, and watch with satisfaction as it crumpled like paper. I turned my attention back to the vampire, who hasn't moved an inch from the examination table. Moving towards him again, I tilted his head to face me. "You're coming with me." There were tears in his eyes, and there wasn't any resistance anymore. He looked so lost, so broken. It was absolutely perfect. "...Understood." I smirked at his response, and unchained him. "Good. Now come." I didn't have to look to know that he would follow me.

**(1) Guide: Remember, vampires cannot survive in the sun, unless they've lived for a very, very long time.**

**(2) Guide: Vampires that drink daemon blood lose all sense, and will kill even family members to get that blood.**

**(3) Two things here: Guide: A tiring thing to type, but if you've read the guide, then you know why he didn't cum. Other thing, in case your wondering why Kimimaro showed absolutly no signs of arousal, I figured it to be because it was all too painful. I maybe a woman, but I'm sure as hell you wouldn't get arosed when getting screwed with glass unless it's a fetish.**

**Oh, and another thing. If you didn't already know, vampires cannot cry. In the story, Kimimaro had tears in his eyes, but they never actually fell. So yea.**

**Once again, this is a one-sh****ot.******There really isn't much to write, so that is it. I hope you all enjoyed this somewhat, Ja ne!************


End file.
